1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a device and method for improved quality of signal detection using filters, and in particular, improved quality of signal detection in noisy environments with receivers such as wireline receivers using matched filter circuits.
2. Related Art
Many devices, such as receivers or wireline receivers, operate in noisy environments. The noise of such environments reduces the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and also increases the bit error rate (BER) along with other detrimental effects. In this regard, a conventional receiver will sample data at one instance. If this instance includes noise, the sample may not be satisfactory.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved device, circuit, and method for use in wireline receivers that may achieve a higher signal-to-noise ratio, and a reduced bit error rate, along with other apparent benefits.